Data storage systems are used to store large quantities of data. A typical data storage system includes a plurality of network interface ports configured to communicate with a plurality of host computers over one or more storage networks. The data storage system is then able to process commands received from these host computers using processing circuitry and disk interface circuitry coupled to a large number of disks.
Many modern data storage systems include several processors, each processor having multiple processing cores. This configuration allows multiple operations to be performed in parallel, enhancing the performance of the data storage system.